


The Things Are Not Being Remembered

by Bronzeflower



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Latin, Love Confessions, Studying, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Cornelia is helping Flavia with the perfect passive tense endings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoy this

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Flavia said with a frown.

“I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.” Cornelia encouraged. “You just have to remember all the endings.”

“But there are so many of them!” Flavia shouted.

“You just have to remember the patterns.” Cornelia pointed to the cart that was mocking Flavia. “Remember the present endings?”

“Most, mus, tisnt.” Flavia said.

“The passive endings are similar. An o/r in the first person singular, ris for second person singular, tur for third person singular, mur for first person plural, mini for second person plural, and ntur for third person plural.” Cornelia explained.

“That’s not very helpful.” Flavia complained. “I can’t remember anything!”

“You remembered the present endings.” Cornelia pointed out.

“Everyone has remember the present tense endings.” Flavia complained. “The passive present ending are just hard. They don’t have any kind of rhythm to them.”

“Sure they do! O/r, ris, tur, mur, mini, ntur.” Cornelia frowned. “I guess that is kind of a mouthful to say.”

“Could we take a break?” Flavia asked.

“Not unless you can say something in Latin.” Cornelia countered.

“How about… tē amo?”

“That’s not exactly the kind of thing I was thinking of.” Cornelia said. “I was more thinking of something in the passive tense.”

“What if it was a confession?” Flavia asked shyly.

“What?” Cornelia blushed. “Well then, amavris mē.”

“Does that mean ‘you are being loved by me?” Flavia questioned.

“Yep.”

“Well, um…” Flavia glanced down. “Can I, maybe, kiss you?”

“Yes!” Cornelia immediately said. “Uh, I mean, yes, yeah. You can.”

Flavia briefly kissed Cornelia and pulled back.

They both grinned after the kiss.

“Hey, um…” Cornelia glanced around. “Could I, could I be kissed by you again?”

“Of course.”


End file.
